


Dream come true

by Carzekiel101



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), carzekiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, pre-Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carzekiel101/pseuds/Carzekiel101
Summary: A hot night at the Kingdom...
Relationships: Ezekiel/Carol Peletier
Kudos: 13





	Dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this one. Read at your own risk. This is set right before season 8, the night before they head out to start the war with the Saviors.

**Dream come true**

Disclaimer: They`re not mine. Not making any profit with them. Just having fun.

_„Oh yeah, right there“ she breathes out, then gasps when his fingers momentarily dip into her before pulling out again, spreading her wetness over her engorged clit, rubbing it in maddening circles. She is close, so close, but he keeps teasing her, keeping her on the brink, denying her that final push that will send her flying._

_His lips close around one perfect rosy nipple, the sensation of his wet mouth sucking strongly almost enough to push her over the edge – almost, but not quite. A sob escapes her parted lips as she opens her legs further, raising her hips in an attempt to make him slip his fingers back inside. She`s helplessly writhing underneath him, as aroused as never before in her life, her body craving his in the most primal way._

_His hand comes up to land on her hipbone, firmly pushing her to the mattress, stilling her movement. His mouth lets go of her breast, wetly making his way up her neck to her ear, his hot breath hitting her skin. She`s drenched in sweat, her heart beating like crazy. She lets out a small cry when he sucks her earlobe into his mouth, softly biting down on it._

_“Please” she moans, her voice dripping with want “Ezekiel.”_

Carol wakes up with a start, chest heaving rapidly, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling of her small room at the Kingdom, one hand curled around her breast, the other one buried between her legs.

Oh no, not again.

She`s sticky and sweaty and more than just a little bit frustrated. Her body demands satisfaction, but she refuses to give in, letting her hands drop to the mattress on either side of her head. She scrunches her nose when her own smell hits her nostrils, swinging her legs out of bed and dropping her drenched shirt to the floor. After getting rid of her underwear as well, she walks over to the small washstand, pouring some water into the bowl to wash herself.

Carol splashes the cold water into her face, trying to erase the erotic images her mind has come up with, failing miserably. It wasn`t the first time she`d had a dream like that, although they seemed to be getting more and more realistic with every day she spent by Ezekiel`s side. Damn that man with his gorgeous eyes and smile, sexy voice and a body that just begged her to…

Stop it! Geez, what was wrong with her?

Mentally kicking herself for her inability to stop her lustrous thoughts, Carol decides that she needs some fresh air. Not bothering with underwear, she puts on a clean pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt, slipping into her boots without socks. A quick glance in the mirror has her rolling her eyes at herself. Her hair is a damp mess around her head and so she dips her hands into the water again, wetting it, brushing it out of her face as best as possible. She knows that it is of no use, it`ll only take a couple minutes before her natural curls spring up again, leaving it a complete mess. Carol shrugs at her image in the mirror. She`s not out to win a beauty award, right?

When she steps outside, the hot humid night air falls around her like a wet blanket, doing little to help her clear her mind. Carol knows she`s not going back to sleep any time soon, so she walks aimlessly around the quiet Kingdom, wondering for the millionth time what powers brought her here to this place, to this man, who seemed to be constantly on her mind now, even when she was sleeping, a rare occurrence in itself.

Ezekiel.

Just thinking his name causes goosebumps to rise all over her body. Carol wishes she could believe that her attraction to him was something merely physical. If that was the case, she would march into his bedroom right now and fuck him senseless until neither of them was able to walk anymore. Hell, she would have dragged him into the small cottage the first time he showed up at her doorstep with a goddamn pomegranate. But although she`d only just met him then, Carol had already sensed a connection that went far beyond desire.

That`s why she had tried to keep him at arm`s length, but the King had been unrelenting, unimpressed by her cold and gruffness, seeing right through her act – seeing her, the real her like no one ever before. Carol knew she should have run away as fast and far as she could that very first night, but Ezekiel had already pulled her in, charming his way into her heart and mind, making it impossible for her to escape. Every decision she made since that night has only served to bring her closer to him.

Carol isn`t stupid. She knows she has fallen head over heels in love with the man she has labeled a joke for playing a role – something she herself has done for much longer than she cares to admit. She knows that she loves him in a way she never thought possible. But she stubbornly refuses to acknowledge her feelings, refuses to let them show. It was way easier to remain in blissful denial. At least that`s what she keeps telling herself.

A low growling sound to her left shakes Carol out of her thoughts, making all her hairs stand on end. Shiva. The huge tiger emerges from between the trees, a majestic sight that has Carol holding her breath in reverence. She remains stock still, her heart beating a million miles an hour. Why was the animal running around out here? Frowning, Carol takes in her surroundings, surprised to find herself in the royal garden yet again. She`d been so lost in her thoughts that she didn`t even notice where she was going.

Shiva is growling at her again and although it doesn`t sound like a threat to Carol, she can`t seem to bring her heartbeat under control. The tiger may be Ezekiel`s pet, but still it was a wild animal, unpredictable in its behavior. Again, Carol is wondering why she seems to be alone in the garden, never having seen her without Ezekiel before. Before she can come up with a decision as to what to do, she hears Ezekiel`s voice coming from the shadows of the porch.

“Shiva! Enough!”

He comes walking down the stairs slowly and although he is approaching the tiger, his eyes are fixed on Carol, watching her intently. He comes to a stop next to Shiva, stroking her big head, eliciting a deep purring sound that reminds Carol of a big cat. Ezekiel holds out his other hand to Carol, beckoning her to come closer.

“You don`t need to be afraid of Shiva.”

Carol hesitates just a second then takes a step forward, and another one, until she is close enough to feel Shiva`s breath fluttering over her stomach. Ezekiel is still holding his hand out to her and she takes it, letting him pull her even closer. His fingers firmly wrap around her wrist, bringing her hand up close to Shiva`s face to let her sniff her. Carol`s heartrate speeds up again, hammering in her chest. She`s not sure whether it is because of the tiger or because of the man.

Shiva raises her muzzle to sniff Carol`s fingers, a furious blush creeping over her face when she remembers where these fingers have been half an hour ago. Her eyes snap to Ezekiel who is staring at her with a curious look on his face, his gaze holding her captive. Carol bites her lip to stop herself from whimpering, her mind unable to process the whole unreal situation. For a second, she wonders if she is still dreaming.

Ezekiel lets go of her wrist and Carol slowly lowers her arm, her body frozen in place. She sucks in a deep breath when she suddenly feels Shiva`s head rubbing against her stomach, tearing away her gaze from Ezekiel to look down at the animal.

“She wants you to pet her.”

Without a conscious thought, Carol raises her hand again, letting it rest on Shiva`s head, gently caressing her soft fur. She makes that purring sound again and Carol relaxes, a small smile tugging on her lips. After a few seconds, Shiva turns her head to Ezekiel, huffing at him, then slowly turns and heads back into the direction she came from, disappearing between the trees.

“She likes you.”

Carol looks back at Ezekiel, her smile deepening when she sees the familiar grin on his face, his dark eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

“Is she –“ Carol`s mouth is so dry that she can barely croak the words out, clearing her throat and licking her lips “is she staying out here?”

Ezekiel`s eyes dart to her lips, his pupils dilating as he watches her speak, his own tongue sneaking out to wet his lips subconsciously. Carol`s mind is screaming at her to get out of here, to put some distance between them before she loses the last bit of her control and does something she`s been desperately trying to avoid. But her body isn`t listening, unmoving, even when Ezekiel takes another step forward, invading her personal space.

“She likes to be out in the open, especially on a hot night like this. Don`t worry, she`s chained.”

“Oh.” That`s all Carol can come up with as a reply. She didn`t even notice the chain.

Right now, her mind is distracted by the sight of Ezekiel`s chest right in front of her. His shirt is open down to his belly button, exposing quite a lot of his deliciously looking chocolate skin to her eyes. There`s a fine sheen of sweat covering his body, the material of his shirt sticking to his skin. It takes all of Carol`s remaining willpower not to reach out and run her hands over his chest.

When Ezekiel reaches for her hand, however, she follows him, unable to resist his pull. He leads her up to the porch, where she discovers the sofa they`d been sitting on when she first sneaked into his garden. Next to it there`s a small table with a jug and a glass, a small petroleum lamp giving off some light. Ezekiel reaches for the jug and fills the glass, offering it to Carol. She takes it, holding it up to her nose, sniffing.

Chuckling, Ezekiel says “It`s ice tea. Nabila made it. I`m afraid the ice melted a while ago.”

Carol takes a sip, closing her eyes and humming her approval when the liquid hits her taste buds, a perfect mixture of sweet and bitter. Somehow this is ringing a distant memory she associates with Ezekiel. She hands the glass back to Ezekiel and he also takes a sip before placing it back on the table.

His eyes roam her body, lingering just a little bit too long on her chest to be innocent, before settling on her face. Carol blushes again when she remembers that she did not put on any underwear, probably giving him a nice view. Her first instinct is to cross her arms over her chest, but seeing the mischievous grin on his face she leans back against the balustrade, her hands resting on top of it, straightening her upper body with a challenge in her eyes.

Ezekiel steps closer, their bodies almost touching. He reaches up to grab her chin, tilting her head back a little to make her look at him. The unadulterated desire on his face reflects her own, making Carol`s skin prickle with want. She tries to think of all the reasons she`s come up with why this is a very bad idea, but she can`t remember a single one of them. Her mind and body crave his touch, his kiss, his love.

Ezekiel lowers his face to hers slowly, giving her the opportunity to stop him, but tonight there`s no more running away, no more hiding behind masks. Before she is even realizing what she`s doing, Carol`s hands land on his cheeks, pulling him down to firmly press her lips on his. Ezekiel immediately wraps his arms around her waist, crushing her to his body. All hesitation is gone in an instant as they give in to their feelings, accepting the fate that brought them together, to this moment.

The sensual moving of their lips against each other soon isn`t enough, their mouths opening to slide their tongues against each other, sampling each other`s taste. Ezekiel`s hand comes up to curl into Carol`s hair, pulling slightly, making her moan into his mouth. Carol lets her hands drop from his face to his chest, fingers splayed out over his pecs, caressing softly. The need for oxygen drives them apart, staring into each other`s eyes, panting heavily.

Keeping his left hand tangled in her hair, Ezekiel raises his other hand to softly caress Carol`s face, his fingertips tracing her forehead, her cheeks, the bridge of her nose, her kiss-swollen lips. They slide over the side of her neck, feeling her racing pulse, and further down her throat and cleavage, tracing the swell of her breast. His lips follow the way of his fingers, his tongue lapping at her skin, tasting the salty flavor of her sweat.

Carol closes her eyes to concentrate on the feeling of his mouth on her skin, gasping in surprise when she feels him suck her puckered nipple into his mouth through the material of her shirt, squeezing the other one with his hand. Her clit starts throbbing immediately demanding attention, her wetness gushing out of her, soaking her pants. Her nails dig into his chest at the overwhelming sensations coursing through her body.

Ezekiel releases her nipple from his mouth, but only to switch to the other one, giving it the same treatment as the first. When he is satisfied, he straightens up, his face hovering above hers, waiting for her to open her eyes again. Carol`s irises are almost black with her arousal, the seductive smile she gives him only fueling his want for her. Keeping her gaze locked with his, Carol unbuttons the last two buttons of his shirt, sliding it down his arms, her hands coming to rest on his abdomen.

Ezekiel`s mouth finds hers again in a deep, wet kiss, his hands sliding to her back and down to her buttocks, pulling her flush against him, his desire for her pressing against her lower body. Hooking one hand behind Carol`s knee, Ezekiel lifts her left leg to rest on his hip, bringing his erection into direct contact with her crotch, only separated by the material of their pants. The smell of her arousal hits his nostrils, a deep groan forming in his throat, reverberating through her whole body.

Breaking their kiss, Ezekiel sinks to his knees, his hands sliding down Carol`s legs to pull her boots off. He looks up into her face as he reaches for the button of her jeans, hesitating just a second, making sure he is not overstepping the boundaries. Carol grabs the balustrade again, pushing her hips slightly forward to give him her consent, biting her lips as she does so. She`s never been so brazen before, wanton, but with Ezekiel she feels safe, letting go of all her inhibitions.

Slowly, Ezekiel pops open the button on her jeans and lowers the zipper, then hooks his fingers under the waistband and tugs it down her legs, pulling it off. His eyes go round as he discovers that she`s not wearing any panties, tilting his head and looking up at her with a teasing grin on his face. Carol blushes but does not look away.

“Shut up” she whispers.

Chuckling, Ezekiel leans forward to nuzzle the soft patch of pubic hair, deeply inhaling her scent. Again, he lifts her left leg, this time placing it over his shoulder for better access. Turning his head, he starts peppering kisses along her thigh, working his way upwards. Carol involuntarily bucks her hips against his face when she feels the flat of his tongue running over her cleft, opening her.

Ezekiel places his hands on her hips to steady her, taking his sweet time nipping and licking, sucking her soft folds into his mouth and probing her entrance with the tip of his tongue. His nose brushes the sensitive bundle of nerves, almost making her knees buckle, but she fights to keep upright, her hand fisting into his dreads, holding him to her. Nothing EVER felt this good before.

The moment Ezekiel pushes two of his long fingers into her tight sheath, curling them upwards, while at the same time running his tongue over her clit, sucking it into his mouth, Carol comes wildly, more wetness running out of her and over his fingers, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Ezekiel releases her leg and gets to his feet, pressing his mouth on hers in a feverish kiss.

Her head spinning, Carol pulls back, resting her head on his shoulder trying to catch her breath. Ezekiel holds her tenderly, his hands trailing up and down her back. When she`s come back to her senses somewhat, Carol raises her head to look at Ezekiel, a wicked little smile tugging on her lips. She trails her hands over his chest, softly scratching his skin, causing goosebumps to rise all over his body. Her right hand lands on the prominent bulge in his pants, squeezing.

When she reaches to open his pants, Ezekiel stops her, lacing their fingers together instead. He kisses her softly, lovingly gazing into her eyes.

“We don`t have to do this tonight” he rasps out, his voice a deep rumble that sends butterflies flying in Carol`s stomach.

She stares up at him, blinking rapidly, her mind trying to process what he just said. Licking her lips, Carol tilts her head to the side, then rolls her eyes at him dramatically. Really? After what he just did to her, he was now trying to be a gentleman? With an exasperated sigh, Carol pushes against Ezekiel`s chest and brushes past him. At the door she turns around and without a word pulls her shirt over her head and throws it into his face. With a satisfied grin she then marches inside, making her way to his bedroom.

Ezekiel stares at the shirt in his hand, shaking his head. This woman was a force of nature, a goddess, and he would gladly be her servant for the rest of his life. Grinning, he tosses the shirt aside, turns to shut off the light and follows her inside.

When he enters his bedroom, he finds Carol lying on his bed on her stomach, head propped up on one hand, looking at him impatiently.

“What took you so long?”

Ezekiel shuts the door behind him and walks over to the foot of the bed, his eyes taking in the sight before him. He chooses to ignore her question, instead buries his hand in her hair and bows down to kiss her. Carol raises up on her knees and this time when she reaches for his pants, he doesn`t stop her. He steps out of it and joins her on the bed, both sighing in contentment when their bodies finally press against each other without any barriers between them.

They sink to the mattress together, Carol`s legs wrapping around his waist instinctively, his erection nestled between her folds. They rock against each other but it`s not enough, the need to join their bodies overwhelming. Ezekiel raises his hips, searching her opening and pushing the thick head of his penis inside, groaning at the sensation of her walls gripping him tightly. Carol stares at him wide-eyed with her hands on his cheeks, willing her body to relax to accept more of his intrusion.

Ezekiel pulls out, then swiftly pushes back inside, opening her up a little further each time. Carol looks down, whimpering softly at the sight of his dick pumping in and out of her, his color a stark contrast to her own. She raises her hips to meet him, desperate to have all of him inside of her. Curling her fingers into his beard, she pulls his face down, whispering against his mouth before she starts nipping on his bottom lip.

“Deeper. Please. Don`t hold back.”

Ezekiel raises his upper body, pumping his hips harder against her, pushing her up on the mattress with every thrust. Carol lifts her hands above her head to push against the headrest, moaning every time he makes impact with her body. The look of pure pleasure on her face is enough for Ezekiel to let go completely. His hands planted on either side of her face, he raises up on his knees, tilting her hips upward and opening her even more for his attack, his hardness dragging over her clit in rapid strokes.

“Oh, yeah, right there!”

Carol`s eyes slip shut as she feels another killer orgasm approaching, her whole body straining for its release. She feels Ezekiel`s sweat drip onto her face, blindly reaching for him and pulling him down for a kiss, her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth that he grants her willingly. He lets his body sink down on hers, his weight pressing her into the mattress and slows his movement, just leisurely pumping his hips against her. Carol`s hands slip down his back to his buttocks, trying to urge him own.

“Don`t stop. Faster!”

Ezekiel ignores her plea, not yet willing to end their lovemaking. He distracts himself with paying attention to her breasts, testing their fulness in his palms, sucking as much of them into his mouth as he can. The action causes Carol to contract her inner walls around him, eliciting a deep moan from both of them. Sliding his arms under her body, Ezekiel uses his strength to roll them over.

Carol cries out as she sinks even deeper onto his shaft in her new position. She rotates her hips tentatively, then leans forward, one hand gripping Ezekiel`s jaw, the other one holding on to his dreads. His hands land on her buttocks as he helps her moving, her nipples brushing his chest with every thrust of their hips. They keep staring into each other`s eyes, unable to look away, their mouths crashing down on each other as they reach their peak together, silencing their mutual cries of pleasure.

Completely out of breath, Carol slumps forward, resting her head on Ezekiel`s shoulder, his arms wrapping around her in a tight hug. Her shoulders start shaking as she bursts out into an unexpected fit of giggles. Rolling them to their sides, Ezekiel raises an eyebrow at her amusement, putting on an exaggerated pout that makes her laugh even more.

“You know, this is not exactly the reaction a guy hopes for in this situation.”

Carol grins at him, smoothing her fingers over his lips, then leans forward to kiss him lightly.

“Sorry. I was just thinking that I really had _absolutely no idea_ that it is supposed to feel like this.”

Ezekiel grins back at her. “I guess you never did it with the right guy before.”

“Obviously. I will have to keep you now.”

Sighing, Carol snuggles up against Ezekiel, serious again. Noticing her change in mood, Ezekiel rolls her to her back, looking down into her face with a worried expression on his face.

“What`s wrong?”

Carol averts her eyes, but he softly grabs her chin to make her look at him again.

“I tried my best over the past couple weeks to avoid – this – from happening.”

A slight frown appears on Ezekiel`s forehead that tears at her heart and so she reaches up to smooth her fingers over it, caressing his skin. She can`t find the strength to let go of him again, resting her hands against his cheeks.

“Why?” He`s a little afraid of her answer, fearing that – despite what just happened between them – she does not return his feelings. Or at least not on the same level as he does.

Carol swallows down the lump that threatens to form in her throat. She knows there`s no running away from her feelings anymore, she`s already in way too deep.

“I`m scared” she admits.

The frown on Ezekiel`s face deepens. “Of me?”

Taking a deep breath, Carol summons up all her courage. She knows that sharing her feelings with him, admitting the love she feels for him, will bind them together forever. She is ready to take that leap.

“Of losing you. You mean more to me than I ever thought possible, more than anyone else. I – I love you. I tried not to, but I do.”

A single tear slides down her cheek and Ezekiel brushes it away tenderly, a soft smile on his lips. Carol surprised him with her confession, but he was more than willing to embrace the situation. He had fallen for her on the spot, even though she tried to deceive him with her cute sweet and innocent act back then. He knows that it must be a big deal for her to trust him with her feelings, to put her faith in him. Ezekiel vows to himself that he will never let her down.

“My beautiful Carol, I love you, too. And you will not lose me.”

“You don`t know that! We will start a war tomorrow. Even if we win, there will be losses.”

Ezekiel wishes he could take her sorrow away, wishes he could promise her a happy fairytale for the rest of their lives. But right now, all he can promise is to fight with all his might to ensure a future for them. And so he does.

“You`re right. We have no way of knowing what tomorrow brings. But I promise that I will do anything it takes to survive. And to make sure you will survive. Because I want to come home again with you and share my life with you.”

Carol stares at him, more tears threatening to fall, but this time happy ones. She pulls his face down for a kiss, putting all her emotions into it. Somehow the idea of sharing her life with him didn`t feel as scary as she thought it would – in fact, it felt absolutely right.

***************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun writing. Hope you enjoyed it 😉


End file.
